1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to neck leashes for retaining eyewear and holding valuables.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional neck leashes typically hold eyewear onto the head while a person is on land. They are not adapted to be functional while the wearer is in the water. They do not have flotation devices, break free safety mechanisms or storage compartments. Consequently, water persons such as surfers, kayakers, paddle boarders and lifeguards cannot rely on conventional neck leashes to retain and save their eyewear. Conventional neck leashes, suffers from several drawbacks if used in the water. For example, the conventional neck leash will sink if dropped into the water and will most likely never be found. The conventional neck leash is further not designed to be secured to the wearer's hand as well as head allowing for extra security when in an aquatic environment.
Lastly, such a neck leash does not have a compartment to safely hold valuable items such as keys and credit cards while in the water.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.